jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Belch Mountain
Belch Mountain is a large active volcano on Never Land right next to Never Peak. It is said to be one of the most dangerous locations in Never Land. Role in the series Belch Mountain first appeared in the episode "Escape from Belch Mountain" Captain Hook was threatening to throw Jake's Guitar into the volcano because it was annoying him. Belch Mountain makes a cameo appearance in the episode "Rock the Croc!"Jake and his crew receive a map and message in a bottle from Peter Pan showing them the way to Pirate's Plunge where they can cool off. Belch Mountain can be seen on the map. Belch Mountain reappeared near the end of the episode "Captain Hook is Missing!" Captain Hook has gone missing forcing Smee, Sharky and Bones to join forces with Jake and his crew in a search all through Never Land to find their missing captain. After a long search, they finally find Hook still sleeping walking up Belch Mountain and almost fell into volcano until he was woken up by Belch Mountain gases belches. Hook, confused about how he ended up on Belch Mountain, tried to gather his bearings but the ground gives way under Hook sending plummeting into fiery maw of the volcano. Luckily for Hook, he is quickly rescued by Pixie Dust powered Jake who manages to catch Hook just in time and fly them both to safety. A less massive but still active incarnation of Belch Mountain appears as a part of a Pirate Putt-Putt course in the episode "Pirate Putt-Putt". Jake and his crew visit Belch Mountain in the episode "Cookin' with Hook" to retrieve the "Lava Beans", the second ingredient in the "Shipwreck Stew" on Jake and Hook's list for Thanksgiving dinner. Hook and Smee beat the puny pirates to the volcano thanks to Smee's short-cut, but in his rush to get the beans for Mama Hook, Hook stumbled on the volcano getting his hook hand caught in its wall. Smee frees his captain from the volcano, but releases the lava flow, trapping them in the process, only to be rescued by Jake and his crew. Belch Mountain returns in the episode "The Golden Smee!" Mr. Smee swipes the cursed golden statue and takes it to the top of Belch Mountain to destroy it, to protect Captain Hook and his crew from the idol curse. Jake, Izzy, Cubby and their puppy, Patch, soon track Smee down to the volcano. Hook pleads with Smee not to destroy the golden Smee, but Mr. Smee tries to warn Hook the treasure isn't worth the curse. However, Captain Hook refuses to lose his golden treasure, as Hook and his crew fight over the idol it causes the bad luck activate sending the pirates plummeting into the volcano. As Hook and his crew dangle above the lava, the idol falls into the fiery depths of Belch Mountain. Izzy soon comes to Hook and his crew aid with the power of her pixie dust flies everyone to safety. Belch Mountain is last seen at the end of the episode revealing that the golden Smee survives the fiery depths of the volcano as it erupts sending the golden idol soaring into the sky and plummeting into the Never Sea with the rest of the lost treasure of the Smees. In the episode, "Captain Gizmo", Captain Hook takes control over Jake and his crews' new robot friend, Captain Gizmo, to retrieve the treasure of Belch Mountain that lies deep within the volcano, which proved to be too dangerous for Hook's bumbling crew. Gizmo does as he is told, making his way through the bowels of Belch Mountain to the treasure, but as Gizmo makes his way back across a lake of lava when his power begins winding down, Jake and his crew luckily manage to catch up to Hook. Using her pixie dust, Izzy rescue Captain Gizmo from the lava, but before the pirates could go Belch Mountain threatening to erupt sealing them within the volcano. Cubby quickly winds up Captain Gizmo, restoring the mechanical pirate power, who rescues both the young pirate team and Captain Hook. In the episode "Trouble on the High Sneeze", Pip the Pirate Genie's incessant sneezing was caused by Belch Mountain dusty burps affecting the genies ability to do magic. Jake and his mates must set out to Misty Cove, of which its magical mist will cure Pip of his sneezes. In the episode "The Never Land Coconut Cook-Off", Captain Hook's giant soufflé monster kidnaps Izzy and carries her there. Fortunately, Jake, Cubby, and Skully, along with Misty the Wonderful Witch, follow them to save her. They use Izzy's popcorn machine to create a loud noise to pop the soufflé monster. This works and Izzy wins the Coconut Cook-Off. In the episode, "Jake's Mega-Mecha Sword". While preparing for the Belch Mountain Parkour Race Jake uncovers the Mega-Mecha Sword within the brush of the Never Land Jungle. Marveling at his newly acquired mechanize blades various features Jake begins to neglect his old sword that Peter Pan bestowed upon him. Jake wasn't the only one taken by the Mega-Mecha Sword wonders Captain Hook also has his eyes on the sword various features that rival his collection of hooks and was determined to claim the sword as his own. Once Jake finally reach the finish line atop of Belch Mountain Hook manages to take the Mega-Mecha Sword for himself leaving Jake to plummet into the volcano. Jake pleaded to Hook to help him out of the volcano, but the volcano starts rumbling forcing Hook and his crew to flee to safety leaving Jake to his fate. Fortunately Cubby, Izzy and Skully arrive to help Jake but find themselves also in the volcano but using Cubby's map learned of a secret path to escape the volcano. Equip with his old sword Jake finds the confidence and courage to lead his crew out of Belch Mountain and later rescuing Hook and his crew from the danger of the lava flow. In the episode "The Sneaky Snook-Off ", Captain Hook and Beatrice Le Beak challenge each other in various contest to determine who is the sneakiest pirate in Never Land. A race to the top of Belch Mountain was the first challenge between the villains. Le Beak gets a huge advantage in the race, using the whirly-hook she stole from Hook to cheat. After reaching the top of the volcano, Le Beak brags about beating Captain Hook in the first challenge. In the episode special "Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Battle for the Book", When Captain Hook steals Wendy's book of Never Land and flees back to the island to destroy the tales once and for all. Jake and his crew pursue the captain accompanied by the Darling siblings. Once back on Never Land Wendy suggest they head to the hideout to determine where Hook will take the book, Jake was about to set a course for Pirate Island but Wendy clarified that she meant the hideout her brother lived in on their first visit to the island many years ago. As Wendy leads the group across Never Land to find Hangman's Tree but started to lose her memory of where the tree resides. Jake manages to find the tree and John opens one of the hidden hatches welcoming everyone inside. Jake and crew marvel at the sight of Pan's hideout, Wendy knew of another means to help them locate where Hook is taking her book, by using the tree's root tunnels.One of the tree's root tunnels lead to Belch Mountain. The group soon hear the Hook's voice leading to the Valley of Fury one of the most dangerous locations in Never Land. In the episode"ShiverJack", Jake and his crew plan to watch the Belch Mountain erupt from a safe distance when they notice the volcano miraculous freeze before their very eyes setting the stage of the episode to uncover the cause. In the episode "The Island of Doctor Undergear", Jake and his crew had to stop lava from Belch Mountain from reaching Mermaid Lagoon. With the assistance of Captain Gizmo, the lava flow was redirected from reaching the lagoon but Gizmo is damaged in the process forcing Jake and his crew to search for a way to repair Captain Gizmo. In the episode "The Golden Hook", Captain Hook finds the legendary Golden Hook, which turns anything it touches into gold. Hook decides to turn Belch Mountain into solid gold. After Captain Hook is defeated the only means to reverse the effects of the golden hook was to destroy the hook by tossing into the fiery depths of Belch Mountain. In the episode "March Of The Lava Monsters", Captain Hook and his crew search the fiery depths Belch Mountain for a magical medallion of great magical power. While searching through the volcano Hook and his crew manage to find the medallion, however, when Captain Hook tries to grab the medallion it proved to hot causing the captain to drop it into the lava creating a lava monster . While Mr. Smee, Sharky, and Bones cowered in fear at the sight of the beast as it creates more lava monster. Captain Hook originally believes that the lava monster was creating an army to aid Hook in dominating Never Land. Until the lava monster spoke, revealing himself to be Chief Molta the leader of the lava monster who plots to turn Never Land into his fiery domain. Spin-offs Jake's Buccaneer Blast Belch Mountain first appearance in the spin-off in the episode "The Treasure of Belch Mountain", Jake and his crew were on the trail of the next Pirate Piece located inside the belly of the volcano. As Jake and his crew traverse to the volcano Captain Hook and Mr. Smee manage to swoop in and take the Pirate Piece from Jake and his crew. However, as Hook and Smee make their escape the Pirate Pieces burns Hook's hand forcing the greedy pirate to drop the Pirate Piece allowing Jake to safely catch it using his Forever Sword. As Hook curses, Jake and his crew leave with another Pirate Piece. Some lava shoots out of Belch Mountain, destroying the propeller of Captain Hook's Whirly-Hook sending both Hook and Smee plummeting onto the back of Tick-Tock the Crocodile who quickly chases the villainous duo away. Video games The Putt-Putt course version of Belch Mountain is featured in the Disney Junior online game "Puttin' Pirates."In the Disney Junior online game "Super Pirate Powers", Belch Mountain is the third level in Jake's adventure to reclaim the Mega-Mecha Sword from Captain Hook. In the Disney Junior App game "Quest For the Four Swords". In order to save Captain Hook and Mr.Smee, Jake set across the island of Never Land searching for four legendary magical swords that will open the stone door. Belch Mountain is one of the locations Jake has to travel to find one of the four swords. Belch Mountain reappears in the LeapTV™ Disney Jake and the Never Land Pirates Educational, Active Video Game. It plays a key role during the "Steam Clean" segment, Belch Mountain is erupting and the player must use hands, legs—anything—to reveal numbers, count objects and wipe away the steam. Theme parks and other live appearances Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure Tour Belch Mountain serves as the mysterious volcano in the live musical stage show. Jake and his swashbuckling friends Izzy and Cubby, with a little help from Peter Pan, battle Captain Hook to unlock treasure hidden inside the volcano. Episode Appearances *"Escape From Belch Mountain"(first appearance) *"Rock the Croc!"(cameo) *"Peter Pan Returns"(cameo) *"Captain Hook is Missing!" *"Pirate Putt-Putt"(cameo) *"Cookin' With Hook!" *"Cubby's Mixed Up Map!"(mentioned only) *"The Golden Smee!" * "Who's a Pretty Bird?" (mentioned only) *"Captain Gizmo" *"The Never Land Coconut Cook-Off" *"Jake's Mega-Mecha Sword" *"The Sneaky Snook-Off" *"Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Battle for the Book"(mentioned only) *"ShiverJack" *"The Island of Doctor Undergear" *"The Golden Hook" *"March Of The Lava Monsters" Gallery Belch Mountain01.jpg|Belch Mountain in "Captain Hook is Missing!" Belch Mountain02.jpg Hole three.png|The Pirate Putt-Putt incarnation of Belch Mountain. Belch Mountain03.jpg Skully-Trouble on the High Sneeze.jpg jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-Belch mountain.jpg Hook&Smee-Escape from Belch Mountain.jpg Belch Mountain-ShiverJack01.png Belch Mountain-ShiverJack02.png Belch Mountain-ShiverJack03.png Belch Mountain-The Treasure of Belch Mountain.png Soufflé Monster-The Never Land Coconut Cook-Off 07.png Belch Mountain- Buccaneer Blast.jpg Hook&Gizmo- Captain Gizmo.jpg Captain Gizmo- Captain Gizmo07.jpg Captain Gizmo- Captain Gizmo06.jpg Hook&crew-Hook-Jake's Mega-Mecha Sword02.jpg Peter on Belch Mountain-Peter Pan Returns.jpg Soufflé monster-The Never Land Coconut Cook-Off07.jpg Soufflé monster-The Never Land Coconut Cook-Off13.jpg Map-Escape from Belch Mountain.png Belch Mountain- Captain Hook is Missing01.jpg Belch Mountain- Captain Hook is Missing02.jpg Treasure- Captain Gizmo.jpg Belch Mountain- The Golden Smee!01.jpg Belch Mountain- The Golden Smee!02.jpg Hot Lava.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure-Jake and the neverland gang02.jpg Belch Mountain-The Never Land Coconut Cook-Off02.jpg Soufflé monster-The Never Land Coconut Cook-Off18.jpg Belch Mountain-The Never Land Coconut Cook-Off01.jpg Soufflé monster-The Never Land Coconut Cook-Off20.jpg Soufflé monster-The Never Land Coconut Cook-Off22.jpg Soufflé Monster-The Never Land Coconut Cook-Off 09.png Dragon-Super Pirate Powers.jpg Mecha sword Super Pirate Powers.jpg Map-Free Wheeling Fun.jpg Jake's Treasure Hunt game02.jpeg Brightly-Pirate Fools Day!01.jpg Belch Mountain- Quest For the Four Swords01.jpg Dragon- Quest For the Four Swords02.jpg Dragon- Quest For the Four Swords01.jpg Jake's Skate Escape.jpg Map-Super Pirate Powers.jpg Gizmo suit-Super Pirate Powers.jpg Hole-Puttin' Pirates Mini Golf08.jpg Never land-Jake's Treasure hunt01.jpg Izzy&Patch-Izzy´s Pet Puzzle02.jpg Jake&crew-The Treasure of Belch Mountain09.jpg Jake-Jake's Mega-Mecha Sword10.jpg LeapFrog-Jake and the Never Land Pirates07.jpg Belch Mountain-The Golden Hook01.jpg Belch Mountain-The Golden Hook02.jpg Belch Mountain-The Golden Hook03.jpg Belch Mountain-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!01.jpg Jake-Tock-Rock the Croc05.jpg Jake-Tock-Rock the Croc01.jpg Never Land-Night of the Golden Pumpkin.jpg Birdbath Bluff on Cubby's map-Happy Hook Day!.jpg Trick or Treasure!15.jpg Never Land-Stowaway Ghosts!.jpg Bucky-March of the Lava Monsters.jpg Never Land- A Treasure for Mama Hook01.jpg Never Land-The Golden Smee!02.jpg Never Land-The Golden Smee!01.jpg Jollyroger&Belch Mountain-The Golden Smee!01.jpg Never land-Jake's Story Quest03.jpg Never land-The Lost and Found Treasure01.jpg The Barracuda04.jpg Map-Plundering Pup.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Where Mama Hook01.jpg Neverland-Captain Hook's New Hobby01.jpg Hook&crew-Cubby's Tall Tale03.jpg Hook-Treasure Show and Tell!07.jpg Hook-Treasure Show and Tell!06.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate and Princess Adventure05.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate and Princess Adventure06.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate and Princess Adventure07.jpg Groupshot-The Sneaky Snook-Off06.jpg Beatrice Le Beak-The Sneaky Snook-Off11.jpg Beatrice Le Beak-The Sneaky Snook-Off10.jpg Belch Mountain-Captain Gizmo01.jpg Jollyroger&NeverLand-Captain Gizmo01.jpg JollyRoger-Peter's Musical Pipes01.jpg Belch Mountain-Peter's Musical Pipes01.jpg NeverLand-Mama Hook Knows Best!.jpg JollyRoger-Cookin' with Hook01.jpg Bucky&Neverland-Sail Away Treasure01.jpg Never Land-Captain Hook is missing01.jpg Belch Mountain-Captain Hook is Missing01.jpg Neverland-Mummy First Mate.jpg SkullySharky&Bones-The Great Never Sea Conquest01.jpg Map-Izzy's Pirate Puzzle01.jpg NeverLand-Escape from Belch Mountain01.jpg Belch Mountain-Escape from Belch Mountain01.jpg The slippery serpent.png 108468980.jpg Map-Escape from Belch Mountain02.jpg Belch Mountain-Escape from Belch Mountain02.jpg Cubby-Escape from Belch Mountain05.jpg Hook&Smee-Escape from Belch Mountain12.jpg Hook-Escape from Belch Mountain04.jpg Neverland-Never Say Never!01.jpg Never land-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn01.jpg Belch Mountain's Emblem-Battle for the Book01.jpg|Belch Mountain's Emblem in "Battle for the Book" Hangman's Tree root tunnels-Battle for the Book.jpg Belch Mountain&Tiki Forest Emblem-Battle for the Book01.jpg Nana-Battle for the Book04.jpg Neverland-Witch Hook01.jpg Neverland-Witch Hook02.jpg Neverland-Hook the Genie!01.jpg JakeCubby&Skully-Battle for the Book01.jpg Category:Locations Category:Mountains Category:Locations in Never Land